Ones We Hold Close
by Lady Paine
Summary: Some deaths greatly affect everyone around them. What if the one you hold close dies? What then? Not HBP compatible. Oneshot


Ones We Hold Close

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters just the plot. Thats so sad for me.

* * *

"Who knew we would become friends? You Potter the 'chosen one', Weasley the side kick to Potter and me Malfoy the 'Slythern King'." Harry, Ron and Draco all laughed at this.

But he was right who would have thought that them of all people would be come friends. Then again the last two yeas at Hogwarts had been interesting to say the least.

In the beginning of sixth year Malfoy Sr. had escaped form Azkaban Prison and was intent on killing Harry and all of his friends. Then, Voldemort made his first major attack and regretted it later on. He killed the Dursleys, which for some odd reason affected Harry in away no one could explain. Then, after Christmas break Remus Lupin had come back to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which made Harry quite happy because the other teacher was horrible. Then at the end of sixth year Snape and Tonks got married, which for Harry and everyone else was a very good thing. He was no longer allowed to be a jerk towards Harry or anyone else at that matter. When it was time to go home for summer break Harry having no family alive was in a predicament. So Dumbledore decided he should go to The Order of the Phoenix. Over the summer Harry began dating the youngest Weasley Ginny. Ron didn't seem to mind because he had begun dating Luna Lovegood. Well Hermione mostly kept to herself, she still hadn't come to the terms that her father was dead. At the end of the summer Harry was breaking down for the lost of his godfather Sirrus. So Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny decided to go back to the Ministry of Magic and retrieve Sirrus form behind the veil. This all in all wasn't that hard. They just jumped through the veil and found Sirrus alive and pulled him back through and then carried him off to Harry.

In the beginning of seventh year Hermione was named Head Girl and unfortunately for her Draco Malfoy was named Head Boy. The worst part of it was that they had to share a common room together. About four weeks into the school year Voldemort attacked the school. When Lucious had Mione pinned against a wall ready to kill her Draco came and killed his father in order to protect the one thing he loved more then life Mione. Voldemort and the rest of his flunkies retreated knowing they stood no match against the Order of the Phoenix and members of the DA. Then just before Christmas break Hermione told everyone that Draco had saved her life from his father who they knew was dead but that she loved him truly loved him. I t took them awhile but they finally accepted it and grew to like him. Then just two days before spring break a plague swept across Hogwarts, a disease that melted your organs away. This had struck Mione and the other muggle born kids. No one had ever seen anything like it before, so there was no cure for it. It was a very painful death; you would cough up blood and shake very violently before slipping into a coma. Just before you die you wake and it would happen all over again except you didn't fall into a coma you just died. This takes place all within two weeks. When this hit Hermione everyone work even harder to find a cure. Colin Creevy was the first to go and Hermione was the last. When she died everyone wished they could die to. Draco was the only one glad when she died.

"At least she won't suffer anymore than she already has. I don't know if I could handle her suffering anymore."

A couple days after her funeral Voldemort made another attack on the school. Harry was still grieving over Hermione, lost all control and snapped killing Voldemort and all his death eaters.

"What you thinking about Harry?" "Just thinking about Hermione and everything that happened the past two years, Ron." They all had a sad smile on their face.

"At least she is in a better place and is no longer suffering. That is all I could have ever hoped for." They all agreed and they each placed a rose on her grave. Knowing someday they would all be together again.

"Come on daddy lets go." Said a little girl with blonde bushy hair cause she had yet to tame it like her mother did.

"Coming Lillian, I was just saying good bye to someone. Lets go." Said Draco holding his two year old daughter.

* * *

Hey guys I wrote this two years ago for a school exam so it had nothing to do with HBP. Please review. Let me know if you this to continue or leave it as it is. 


End file.
